Snowflakes's Adventure
by mlpsmurf
Summary: This is a random story about a dog and 4 kittens. also, SMURFS! XD
1. Chapter 1

Tiger's Adventure

**A/N: I don't own the smurfs, they belong to Peyo. Only own my oc's.**

One hot, summer afternoon, Jokey and some other smurfs were picking smurfberries near the Great oak. "Boy, it sure is hot out here." Smurfette exclaimed. "Yeah." Hefty agreed, as he wiped the sweat off his face. "Well, my basket's full, later!" Snappy said, as he walked towards the village with his full basket of smurfberries. "Mine too!" Sassette yelled as she ran off to join Snappy. "Uh...Same here!" Nat and Slouchy said together, as they ran off to join their friends. "Why do the smurflings _**always**_ finish before us!" Jokey said annoyed. "Jokey, Jokey, Jokey, we all know that smurflings are younger than us and therefore have more energy than us. And besides, as Papa smurf always says…" Brainy was interrupted by sudden "Smurf It!" from all the smurfs. "Fine, If you don't want to take my advice then…" Brainy was cut off by Hefty punching him in the shoulder. "OW! What the smurf was that for!" Brainy said. "For not smurfing up." Hefty said. "Hmph" Brainy said. "Oh! Looks like my baskets full too!" Smurfette said with pleasure as she skipped off to the village. "Oh, come on!" Jokey said as he crossed his arms. "I'm done! Later smurfs" Hefty said, and followed Smurfette. "Seriously?" Jokey said as Hefty walked away. "Believe It." Hefty yelled over his shoulder. "We're done." Brainy said and walked off with Clumsy. Jokey's eye was now twitching in anger since he was now left with Scaredy for the rest of the day. "Scaredy? Are you done yet?" Jokey asked half to himself and half to Scaredy. "N-no." Scaredy said, peeking out of a Smurfberry bush. Suddenly, there was a loud rustle in some bushes nearby. "What's that?" Jokey said, as he walked closer to the bush that made the rustle. "J-Jokey, w-what are y-you doing?" Scaredy asked the curious smurf. "This." Jokey smirked and poked the bush with a large stick. There was a loud yelp from the bush, and a black blur ran out. The blur stopped by the great oak. "Help! Monster!" Scaredy yelped. "Hehe. That's not a monster Scaredy, It's a dog." Jokey said, as he walked over to Scaredy. "Y-you sure?" Scaredy asked. "Yes." Jokey said. "Come on!" Jokey said as he started to walk towards the dog. Jokey looked behind him to see if Scaredy was there, but he wasn't. Jokey sighed as he remembered that this was Scaredy he was talking about. "Well, are you coming?" Jokey asked Scaredy, knowing the answer was going to be no. "No." Scaredy sighed. "Ok. Well I'll do it my own way." Jokey said and walked over to Scaredy, who was now hiding in the Smurfberry bush again. Jokey reached his hands into the bush and graved onto Scaredy's arm. "Come...On…!" Jokey said as he attempted to pull Scaredy out of the bush. Jokey pulled Scaredy out of the bush, and tried to drag him to the mysterious dog. Scaredy was now holding tight to one of the roots from the Smurfberry bush, and he wasn't planning on letting go, ever. "Oh, please Scaredy, just let go!" Jokey said. "Never!" Scaredy shouted. Jokey decided to pull harder, so… he did. Scaredy's grip was starting to loosen up, fast. Scaredy finally let go, Making Jokey fall back, along with Scaredy. "Well, thanks!" Jokey said sarcastically. "Y-you're welcome." Scaredy said, smiling a little. Jokey face-palmed and stood up. Scaredy just looked up at Jokey, not wanting to move. "Well?" Jokey said. Scaredy stood up reluctantly, and stared at the small, black dog. "Ok. Let's go." Jokey said as he started to walk towards the dog with Scaredy. The small dog looked at the two smurfs, and cocked his head. "Woah." Jokey commented on the size of the black dog. "It's s-small." Scaredy said. "Never judge a book by its cover." An unfamiliar voice growled. "Who said that?" Jokey said as he looked around. "I did." The voice spoke again. "J-Jokey, I think i-it w-was the dog." Scaredy said, as he pointed to the dog. "Scaredy, don't be ridiculous, Dogs can't talk!" Jokey said to Scaredy. "That one can." Scaredy retorted. "Congratulations blue thing, your right." The voice said. "So, you can talk? Awesome!" Jokey said to the small puppy. "Yeah, I can talk." The dog said. "Cool! Wait, how?" Jokey said to the dog. The dog sighed and said "See this thing here?" He pawed at his unusual collar. "Well, It's a device called…. Um… well, anyway I forgot what it's called but it's the thing that lets me talk." The dog finished. "Coooooool." The two smurfs said in unison. "And, I have a question for you two." The dog said, then added "What the heck are you!"

"We're Smurfs." Jokey said. "Uh… ok. Do you smurfs have names?" The puppy said. "Yeah. Why would we not?" Jokey said, and added "My name's Jokey, and this is Scaredy." Jokey said, gesturing to himself and Scaredy. "Cool, well my name's Tiger." The puppy said smiling. "Hey, Tiger! Where are you!" An unfamiliar female voice shouted. Jokey, Scaredy, and Tiger all turned to see a beautiful, white female kitten emerge out of a bush. "Oh, there you are!" she giggled as she trotted over to Tiger. Jokey and Scaredy exchanged quick nervous glances at each other, then to the white kitten. "Snowflake! I told you to wait with the others!" Tiger said, annoyed at Snowflake. "Sorry Tiger, It's just Max and Sam were playing in the mud again, and splashed Angle. And now she's all upset and crying, and I came here to let you know that." Snowflake said in one breath. "Max! Sam! Get over here and bring your sister!" Tiger shouted out to the bushes.

Three kittens walked slowly out of the bushes. First, was a small, male Calico kitten. Second, was a small, light brown, male kitten. And last, was a small, female Calico kitten. Tiger walked over to the female kitten and told her to go and clean herself off. Then Tiger went over to the male Calico kitten and light brown kitten, which were probably in trouble. While Tiger was talking to the two kittens, the female Calico kitten walked over to a nearby stream of water to wash herself off. Snowflake was sitting next to Jokey and Scaredy. Scaredy noticed that every few seconds the kitten would look over at him and twitch her tail. "Uh…. What are you blue things?" Snowflake asked the smurfs. "We're smurfs." Jokey said. "Smurfs… Do you have names?" Snowflake said. "Yeah, my names Jokey, and this is Scaredy." Jokey said. "Hi! My names Snowflake!" Snowflake said. "Hi Snowflake." Jokey said smiling. "Hi!" Snowflake said. "Hi!" Jokey said, knowing they now were in a 'Hi!' fight. "Hi!" Snowflake said with a smirk. Jokey and Snowflake stopped their 'hi' fight when another female kitten came and sat down next to Snowflake. "What are those things?" the other female kitten asked. "There Smurfs." Snowflake replied. "Smurfs…" the female kitten repeated. "Well, hi smurfs." The female kitten said. "Hi!" Jokey said to the female kitten. "Do you smurfs have names?" the female kitten asked Jokey. "Yeah, mine's Jokey, and this is Scaredy." Jokey said. "My name's Angel." Angle said. "Angle…. That's a p-pretty n-name." Scaredy said as he stared at Angle's coat of white, brown, black, and orange. "Thanks." Angle said to Scaredy. Tiger had finished his talk with Max and Sam. Max came trotting over to Snowflake, and avoiding Angle as much as possible. Sam came very slowly, and walked straight over to Angle. "Hey, uh… Angle?" Sam asked nervously. "What!" Angle asked back. "Well…. I'm really, really, _really_ sorry about splashing mud on you." Sam said, looking down at his paws. "It's ok Sam, Just don't do it again, ok?" Angle said to Sam. "OK." Sam said and hopped onto a large rock. Sam sat on the rock and stared into the stream. "Where's Max?" Angle asked, looking around. "Behind me." Snowflake said. "Hey! You promised you wouldn't tell her!" Max shouted out from behind Snowflake. Jokey, Scaredy, and Snowflake giggled. "And what are you laughing at!" Max yelled at them. "Oh, nothing…." Snowflake said, then bursted out laughing. Jokey started laughing too. "What are you?" Max asked him. "I'm a smurf, my name's Jokey….. Blah, blah, blah….. And this is Scaredy." Jokey said. "Oh, ok" Max said. "You. Got. Me. Dirty!" Angle said to Max. "Sorry, and besides, it wasn't my fault, it was the mud's fault!" Max said. Angle's Blazing blue eyes stared through Max's soul. "No! Not the death stare! Anything but that!" Max begged. "Anything?" Angle asked. "Yes!" Max said. "Say you're sorry." Angle said. Max sighed and said "Fine. I'm Sorry." "Really sorry? Or just sorry?" Angle said. "really sorry." Max said annoyed. "Ok, I accept your apology." Angle said. "bye." Max said, as he joined Sam on the rock. Jokey and Scaredy looked at each other and then at the sun. The sun was in the middle of the sky, so it was almost lunch time back at the village. "We should probably go eat lunch." Jokey whispered to Scaredy. "Yeah." Scaredy whispered back. "Uh…. We need to go back home, to….. um… eat lunch." Jokey said to Snowflake. "Aw! Why can't you two stay?" Snowflake asked. "Um…. We have to eat." Jokey said. "Oh, ok." Snowflake sighed. "Can we come!" Angle asked Scaredy. "Um… m-maybe." Scaredy said. "Oh please!" the two kittens said in unison. "Well, I guess, only if you don't talk, or go into the village." Jokey said. "Yay!" The two kittens cheered. "Come on! Let's go." Jokey said, as he lead the way. "Where are you going?" Tiger asked. "We're going to their village!" Snowflake said excitedly. "Ok, don't be away too long." Tiger said. "bye!" The kittens said.

**Well, sorry for the long chapter, but…. U know. Next chapter will be up soon. Hope you like the story so far. :)bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Sry for the long wait for chapt. 2….. yeah, well the smurfs belong to Peyo :) only own my oc's XP**

**ENJOY!**

**At the village…**

"Hey guys!" Jokey shouted from the entrance of the village. "What?" Hefty said, as he walked over to Jokey. "Woah! Cats!" Hefty shouted in alarm when he saw Snowflake and Angle. "Don't worry Hefty, there cool." Jokey said to Hefty. "B-but there cats… there not cool! There like mini Azraels!" Hefty shouted. "Who's Azrael? Is he bad? Is he a cat, like us! Is he good? Is he a cat, or kitten? Can he talk, like us!" Snowflake bursted out with questions. "We Told You Not To Talk!" Jokey and Scaredy shouted. "Sorry…" Snowflake whispered. "They can talk!" Hefty said. "Y-yes…" Scaredy said to Hefty. "Wait, who is Azreal?" Angle casually said. "He's a b-bad cat, owned by G-gargamel." Scaredy whispered to Angle. "oh…" Angle said. Hefty was now completely confused, "So…. You can all talk?" Hefty asked the kittens. "Yes." Angle said. Jokey glanced over at the small gathering of smurfs who wanted to know what was going on. _And of Coarse Brainy would be the next smurf over here,_ Jokey thought. "Why are there kittens in the village?" Snappy asked. "Uh…." Jokey tried to think of a good reason. "Cuz' there are." Hefty said, then added "But I have nothing to do with it…". "Can we talk now?" Snowflake asked Jokey. All of the gathered smurfs gasped. "They can talk!" one smurf said. "Yes… they can talk." Jokey said. "wow!" and "Cool!" was the only sound heard. "what are their names!" another smurf said. "I'm Snowflake, and this is Angle!" Snowflake said.

**A/N: Sry for the short chapter…. IK, this is a cheesy was to end chapter 2, but…. 0.0 who gives a hoot! Lol.**


End file.
